Talk:Silver Queen Gabriela/@comment-27072805-20161006121753/@comment-27691408-20161007113221
You clearly don't understand what a side grade is. Two units with similar kits that occupy different niches. The elemental mitigation is niche but currently look at the hardest content in the game right now they fit her niche being fire enemies. The ai on bb is an added bonus The stat difference does matter it contributes to her being the strongest HoT and burst heal unit out there, the rec conversion just furthers the gap. The hp boost makes the difference between surviving or failing the seria trial Having elemental null just makes thing more auto play friendly. Having less damage doesn't make her inferior at all that really shouldn't even be a point in this argument. Again as I've said the 2 turn null is really irrelevant because the big attacks that can crit also tend buff wipe I'm also going to point out the Gabriel is a really good unit but she is still a side grade every unit has side grades I don't see why you are trying to fight this. In content where you need holia's kit you are Just going to pick it she combines many rng factors that contribute to a teams survival and in an rng focus game better safe than sorry. Negative facts Gabriel's kit is a support kit with a nuking mod though her sp doesn't support her keeping up with rize and other nukers like laudu. She doesn't carry her bb gauge when attacked buff on her bb which can result in difficult situations in content with ares down or bc drop resistance so you probably won't slot her for that role. Her defense is on the low side her hp and rec are really high. Positive facts Well she covers the few things light units need in the game. If you haven't read gimu's statement two days ago they want to steer the exclusive units towards mono squads which is probably why they ignored the buff class with her own batch mate. Gabriel was not intended to compete with with holia she was intended to remove Lara from mono light squads beating her in every buff they share. You look at her as a null unit but I'd have to say you are looking at her wrong she is made to be the support nuker for mono light squads in the future we will have Garrel and you will see why comparing her to Holia is pointless. Garrel (spark nuker + light buffer) Gabriel (support nuker) Atro (tri stat back up healer) Krantz (healer cleanse, replace with Juno if you want conversion) Zekt (element miti nuker mod)(can be swapped with ark for elements + barrier) Laudu ( bb atk buffer, spark blanket + nuker) Gabriel shouldn't be compared to Holia when she has way more potential than her you can make a light squad with every important buff you need. She is more squad friendly than Holia but loses big time in the survival factor approach each situation with the intent of gaining maximumsurvivability. I like her just as much as Holia but she was never intened to be compared gimu wants a mono meta so they didn't take Holia into consideration when making this unit they thought what does light need right now.